Spiro Smurf (The Devereaux Story)
Spiro Smurf is one of the main characters in StormieCreater's Smurfs: The Devereaux Story. He is Smurf hybrid and Eska's best friend. History Spiro was born in a city called the Isle of Salem''. ''During his Smurfling years, a dangerous event named The Bloody Raid came across the Isle of Salem, which left Spiro orphaned. When then retreated to the woods where he met Eska. He was skeptic about her at first, but then befriended her after a while and introduced her to his cousin, Felipe D' Smurfayette. A year later he found a better home in the Smurf Village and befriended Britze, Bash, and Benny. Personality Spiro is a nervous perfectionist who wants things to go smoothly. When they don't he usually freaks out. Other times, he tends to go with the flow and keep calm. He is also skeptic at first when trusting people, since The Bloody Raid. Over time, Eska has taught him to trust the good guys. Despite this, he can be really sweet and friendly to his friends, and can feel sorry easily if he does something wrong. Relationships Eska Devereaux Eska is his best friend. At first, he thought she was annoying, since she was so outgoing. However, after she saved him from a hawk, they became the greatest of friends, despite their opposing personalities. "Time for Adventure!" shows that Spiro is always there for Eska, even in her darkest times. He hugs her for comfort when she feels homesick and feels proud that she made the right choice. Felipe D' Smurfayette Felipe is his surviving relative. Spiro loves Felipe and appreciates him being with him when he was feeling depressed during his younger years. Benny Smurf Benny and Spiro are close friends. He understands him, due to the two being shy. Bash Smurf Bash and Spiro are close friends. Despite their opposite personalities, they get along well. Britze Smurfette Britze and Spiro are close friends. Even though Eska is close friends with both of them, Spiro is not jealous of Britze, nor is she with him. The Smurfs Papa Smurf is the closest thing to a father to Spiro. He respects his rules and tries his best to follow them. He was also very grateful that he accepted him for who he is. Spiro has a shy crush on Smurfette, like the other Smurfs do. He gets easily flustered around her and tries to act cool so that she would like him. Spiro generally is friendly to the other Smurfs in the village, such as Insane, whom he was skeptic and nervous about first. The Forest Scouts Spiro was skeptic about the team at first, but after Eska agreed with them to help protect the forest, his skepticism eased and he began to trust them. After meeting Savina, he was flustered by the way he called him adorable. He was introduced to King Gerard as well in "As the Hours Pass By" Gargamel and Azrael Spiro hates Gargamel and Azrael because they always try to take the village down, but then accepts him in "Garmageddon" when he is turned into a blue Smurf and accepted into the village. The Red Smurfs Spiro hates the red Smurfs as much as Eska does. He also helps her fight them off. Others Spiro met the Smurfelli clan in "The Lost Smurfs" and didn't get along with them at first. But after they moved to the village, he was okay with them. He met his counterpart, Spyra in "Eska vs. Ezra", and was also skeptic about her. He disagreed with her most of the time, but got along with her at the end of the story. Appearance Spiro is a slender Smurf with a white hat, blue skin, and purple bunny ears. His usual attire is a grey sweatshirt, brown belt that goes across his right shoulder, and white pants that cover his feet. Voice Actor Spiro would be voiced by Keith Ferguson, who played Bloo in ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. '' Trivia * Spiro is one of the two Smurfs to have bunny ears. Category:Smurfs Category:Males Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:Single characters Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Original character creations Category:By StormieCreater Category:American accents